jaderosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Evelyn Saint-Pierre
Given their shared name, she is clearly a relation of Augustus—his cousin. She hails from the more blue-blooded Saint-Pierre's, Gus' father being the black sheep of the family who married Alia, Gus' working-class mother, for love. As such, Gus' family had been somewhat excluded from family affairs, but due to their proximity in age Gus and Eve formed a strong friendship. There were differences—she received only the best private education gil could buy while Gus frequented public schools—but these served each well. Gus learned to be a social climber out of necessity and Eve, already at the top, pursued her arts: music and dance Background Information At the age of seventeen she earned first violin chair in the Fisherman's Horizon Symphony Orchestra, much to her parents' pleasure. Her true passion, however, is dance, and none of that pointed-toe frilly-tutu stuff for this child of the revolution. Eve threw herself full-force into the newly booming FH club scene and any type of street dance available to her. Salsa, hip-hop, R&B, even tried her hand at breaking (one style that did not end in success). Though her parents always dismissed it as undignified and an inferior art form, she continues to find release and expression in the beats throbbing from basement clubs. Her old blood, social connections, and friendship with Gus' girl Christine—a once promising candidate for the Embrace who couldn't quite deal with her own monstrosity—quickly drew the attention of clan , but her artistic accomplishments, both on and off the official cultural scene, attracted the . When Gus disappeared she took it as hard as his own parents, while the other Saint-Pierres figured that branch of the family had gotten what it had coming, and his social set, after an extravagant show of misere that lasted roughly a month, completely forgot him. It was following up on his disappearance that she was approached by a middle-aged Toreador who happened to be a patron of the FH Orchestra and introduced to the Kindred. She found her answers about Gus: he was believed to have been pasted on the same night as his sire, likely the Ventrue goons hadn't wanted to admit he'd escaped and figured an uniformed unconnected neonate would soon be dead anyway. She made a difficult peace with it, eased by her firm belief in the rules of the Masquerade. The young musician, quite taken by her dashing benefactor, came one way or another to accept the idea of the unlife. She served a year as a ghoul before being fully Embraced, the second childe of her experienced sire. A year went by spent integrating herself into FH's Kindred society before Gus contacted her out of the blue, and after the initial shock, the two reconnected easily enough. Due to her association with the 'lower classes' (via Gus and her dance obsession), she had avoided becoming an entirely spoiled rich girl—a compassionate, artistic soul is encased in her slender frame and hidden behind a superior expression. She specializes in old-fashioned ballistics: learned archery as part of her 'classical' education so can handle all kinds of bows, crossbows and handbows and knows all ranges of substance in which to dip them to enhance their deadliness to Kindred. She's also got a lady's pistol for backup, loaded with phosphorous bullets, of course. Though armed and able, she has never used her weapons in a real fight beyond casual threatening and has an aversion to violence that only a artistic aristocrat can. No need for blood on these hands when talent and money will get things far more easily. Most connections were severed from her family, who had moved to Centra on a whim of her father shortly after her initiation as a ghoul. She staged a refusal to go, the perfect princess' tantrum and wound up with a fancy apartment in downtown FH and a well-padded trust fund from daddy to keep her happy. It pains her to know that she'll have to cut them off entirely in a few years when her lack of aging becomes obvious so she keeps them as distant as possible, pretending to be totally engrossed in her violin career. Category:Kindred Category:Toreador